


things we said today

by honeybb_79



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Mutual Pining, They're In Love Your Honor, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, these dorks suck at communicating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybb_79/pseuds/honeybb_79
Summary: Tenzin and Tarrlok want to say more to each other but suck at doing so.
Relationships: Tarrlok/Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	things we said today

Tenzin was staying late at night at city hall in his office. He had already told Pema that he was going home late but seeing that the clock had struck past midnight, he knew she was possibly growing worried and was expecting a phone call.

He sat in his desk reading over drafts of policies waiting to be voted by other council members later in the day. His tired eyes skimming through each paragraph and thinking to himself was it really necessary that these should be done in the next few hours or so? He had missed dinner with his family— something he always looked forward to and tucking in his kids in bed. He thinks about Ikki and Jinora and knows Ikki would hold this over his head and guilt him for not coming home on time. Meelo wouldn’t mind— in fact, he’d probably had named himself as the head leader of the air temple and began ordering the acolytes around while Tenzin was gone. Tenzin shakes his head at the thought.

A sigh escapes his lips as his back reclines back against his chair and he rubs his eyes— hoping this mechanism could help with his exhaustion. It was just him in the building. He had to convince his aide to go home for the night and to not worry about the work— he could do it himself. With hesitation, the aide had left home as they looked worriedly at Tenzin. This was his third night in a row where he had stayed late at night in the building. It was visibly noticeable how exhausted he was, and he knew, but he played the oblivious card and pretended he was fine. Even the custodial workers had gone home and had bid him a goodnight as they went to their cozy home and gone to bed. How much he had wanted to be home and just sleep the night away or even in the arms of someone else.

He leans forward a bit in his chair and plops his elbows on his desk and puts the palm of his hand under his chin and began to continue reviewing the documents.

He hears someone clears their throat and Tenzin lifts his head up away from the document, and Tarrlok’s aide stood there under the door frame. Tenzin had thought it was only him in the building.

“I just wanted to say goodnight, sir,” the squeaky-voiced aide had said.

Tenzin lets out a friendly smile and nods his head, “Goodnight.” Then, his mind had wandered to the water-tribe councilman. The aide had turned his back away from Tenzin, about to walk out when Tenzin spoke again. “Wait—“ The aide had stopped and turned around to face him again. The desperation in Tenzin’s voice was heard aloud, but he had hoped the aide hadn’t noticed. “I-is Councilman Tarrlok still in his office?” He masked his elatedness by clearing his throat.

“Yes, Councilman Tenzin. He had convinced me to go home. If you’d like to review the documentation with him, he’s in his office right now. Though, I’m not sure how long he’d stay.”

Tenzin nods his head, “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” The aide had bowed his head and walked out of his office and out of the building.

He had heard the heavy entrance door of the city hall building close with a loud thud. A part of Tenzin wanted to keep reading the documents, but his mind had wandered about having quality and perhaps a peaceful time with his lover.

He pushes himself out of his seat and mindlessly walked out of his office and into the hallway. His legs taking him to the councilman.

He stood there in front of the entryway of the office. The door was open, and Tarrlok sat by his desk muttering to himself as he wrote something. Tenzin watched him for a moment and smiled to himself as he admired the way Tarrlok was passionate about his work and how the waterfall wall behind him had made his skin illuminated. There was so much he wanted to say, an _I love you_ or _let us escape for the night for once,_ but he hesitated for a moment when he had reminded himself what Tarrlok had told him— that what they had going on, was nothing more than just night rendezvous. But still, despite that, he didn’t want to leave, his legs planted in front of the door not wanting to walk away.

He knocks softly on the door and Tarrlok’s head looks up away from his desk and into the the gray eyes of the Airbender.

“Tenzin?” He questioned with an eyebrow raised. Tenzin’s heart had leaped out of his chest. He still stood there under the doorframe.

“I— I dont know why I came here,” he said lowly. He turned away but had stopped himself when Tarrlok responded.

“Come in. I just didn’t expect you to be here.” But what Tarrlok wanted to say was that he was thinking of him too under the overwhelming amount of paperwork but held down his tongue from spitting it out. Afraid that he wanted more than sex with him.

Tenzin hesitated, but he allowed himself to walk in and approach Tarrlok’s desk and sat on the chair that sat in front, “I didn’t know you were still here until your aide had come to my office and said goodnight.”

Tarrlok groans in response and rubbed the temples of his head, “I had to tell him to go home. He was giving me a headache.”

Tenzin chuckles, “That’s not very nice.”

Tarrlok rolls his eyes, “Yeah, well, if you had to be with him all the time and hearing his voice daily, you’d understand.” Tarrlok leaves a small smile looking up at Tenzin but it slowly fades away as he glances down to his document. He looks up again to see Tenzin. “You seem exhausted.” 

Tenzin fiddled with his fingers, “Quite frankly, I am.” He sighs and reclines back on the chair. “Just haven’t been sleeping well from staying here late at night for the past couple of days.”

“Is the wife mad?”

“What? Why would— why would you ask such a ridiculous question?”

Tarrlok clasps his hands together and rested them under his chin, “Well, for one, you’re here. . . in my office instead of over there, at your home.” Tenzin’s heart had stung at the reality. “And two, she’s pregnant with your fourth child. What are you actually doing here, Tenzin?” Tarrlok narrowed his eyes awaiting with anticipation. _Don’t leave._

“I just needed a break from being in my office all day and from the overwhelming news about the equalist movement.” _Because I want to be with you_ is what Tenzin wanted to say. He wasn’t lying though— with the constant reporting about Amon and the equalists, he was afraid the city will be targeted.

A feeling inside Tarrlok wanted Tenzin to say something differently. He hides the affect the words had on him.

“Well, you’re just in luck,” Tarrlok replies, pushing his chair out of his desk and opens a drawer inside his desk. “I have this.” He pulls out a flask and Tenzin stared at it.

“Drinking on the job?”

Tarrlok shrugs, “It’s past office hours, Tenzin.” He lowers his voice, “Plus, no one is here.” He gestured his hands outwardly while looking around the office. Tarrlok walks out from behind his desk and walked around in front of it, meeting with Tenzin. He leaned against the desk and stretched out his legs between Tenzin’s.

“I suppose you’re right, Tarrlok.” Tenzin reached his arm out toward Tarrlok’s and grabbed the flask. He took a swig of it and felt the alcohol go down his chest in heat. “Thank you.” He felt his nerves calm down after and with the equalist movement in the back of his mind, it wasn’t alarming him as it was earlier.

Tarrlok took his flask back and took a swig of it and put it on top of the desk behind him. He glances back at his document and grabs it. Tenzin watches as Tarrlok’s blue eyes moved left and right reading through the paper.

“What’s that?”

Tarrlok snaps out of the trance and looks up at Tenzin.

“Hm? Oh, this is just an article I am drawing out about the situation with the equalist revolution.”

“May I?”

Tarrlok hands the article to Tenzin and watched him read it. Tenzin’s eyebrows furrowed as he continued on and scoffed.

“You can’t possibly want co-sponsors for this article,” Tenzin said straightforward. He hands the paper back to Tarrlok.

Tarrlok narrows his eyes as he crosses his arms against his chest, “And why not? I have everything detailed and made it precise.”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit authoritarian on your part?” 

“Well, that’s what you believe, but I am willing to form a task force and take down the equalists myself.”

“That’s what the Republic City Police Department is for. I can assure you, Chief Beifong has been working on trying to take them down,” Tenzin said sternly.

“She’s not doing a very good job then,” Tarrlok spat back as he took another swig of his flask.

Tenzin felt stumped. He didn’t want an argument to come across from them, but this kind of conversation was “normal” on their part for their conflicting ideals, but he still didn’t want this to happen.

“Just letting you know, you do not have my support,” Tenzin replied gently— hoping to deescalate the tension in the room. He crossed his arms against his chest watching Tarrlok in front of him as his eyes looked at his lips. They had turned into a smirk and Tarrlok lets out a laugh.

“I don’t need your support. I get my way one way or another.”

“What are you implying?” Tenzin raises an eyebrow

Tarrlok shrugs, “I’m not implying anything.” He points his finger at the airbender, “You’re the one instigating my words mean anything. If anything, I may draw support from other council members.”

Tarrlok watches Tenzin as he stares at him narrowly in silence.

He laughs again, “Councilman Tenzin always the conspirator.” He grabs the flask again and hands it out towards Tenzin again. “Ease up, Councilman. You may need this more than I thought.”

Tenzin takes it again with ease and takes a swig of the alcohol. “I guess I had you pinned wrong.”

Tarrlok’s body had tensed, “You don’t know anything about me.”

Tenzin reaches his hand out to Tarrlok’s and held it into his own, “But I do want to get to know you.” Tarrlok looks into his eyes for a moment and retracts his hand away from him before Tenzin can intertwine his fingers with his. _I want to know more past the councilman veneer._

He looks away, “There’s nothing _to_ know about.” Tarrlok crosses his ankles together as his legs were still outstretched between Tenzin’s.

“But there is. I want to know about how you grew up, your parents— just you.” Tenzin reaches his hand again and takes Tarrlok into his once more. This time, Tarrlok doesnt retract away from him and allows the warmth envelop within him. Tarrlok looks down into their intertwined fingers as Tenzin rubs his thumb against his skin in circles.

He sighs, “Fine. If you want to know so much about me, for some reason, I’ll allow it, but you get what you get.”

“I’ll accept it.”

“I grew up in the Northern Water Tribe. Both of my parents passed away when I was young. I was an only child,” he said with such ease. Tenzin couldn’t believe it— he didn’t think Tarrlok would stoop so low about his background. A part of Tarrlok wanted to mention Noatak, but knowing Tenzin, he would keep asking him questions about him, and Tarrlok wasn’t ready to ever reveal about his deep dark past. He shakes his head at the thought.

“But—“

“You get what you get,” Tarrlok reminded him.

Tenzin slumps down in his seat, “Fine.” He had allowed himself to feel disappointed at the fact that he thought Tarrlok would open up. He wasn’t sure what to feel knowing the person he lo— the person he is having an affair with, is secluded to him and the rest of the world. He truly was a mystery.

“What’s funny is that I know things about you more than you know about me,” Tarrlok had said with a smirk.

“How so?”

He lets out a breath, “I can tell you that along with your political work representing the air nation, you also try to hold a false perception of yourself of being the epitome of the air nation.” Tenzin couldn’t believe it. How had he known that he was mentally exhausted on keeping up with the teachings and trying all his might to bestow his knowledge that his father had taught him onto his children and the world around him? As if he was reading his mind, Tarrlok continues, “It’s obvious, Tenzin. You’re exhausted— especially since you’re single-handedlytrying to repopulate the air nation.”

“I—“

Tarrlok liked watching Tenzin become startled at his comment and interrupts him, “Dont even try to deny it. Pema is with child almost every year.” He pauses for a moment. “Sorry I can’t do that for you.”

Tenzin widens his eyes at the comment, and Tarrlok couldn’t help but laugh, though deep down inside, it was a genuine apology but had masked it as a joke. He pushes himself forward, off against the desk and sits on Tenzin’s lap.

“Tarrlok I—“ is all Tenzin says before Tarrlok interrupts him again.

“I dont mind it, really.” Tarrlok had a feeling Tenzin was going to say something else and was afraid everything will change in that moment.

“I—“

“Just shut up,” Tarrlok whispers and places his hand, cupping Tenzin’s jaw and leaning in forward and taking his lips into his. Tenzin closed his eyes as he allowed Tarrlok kiss him deeply and hungrily. He wasn’t expecting this despite their conversation, but he had accepted it. Tenzin roamed his fingers in the back of Tarrlok’s hair stroking his loose strands after a long day. The cloud of lust had overcame them where Tarrlok’s hands had traveled down the robes of Tenzin and fumbled between his ties.

Tarrlok had pulled away from Tenzin’s lips breathlessly. He looked into Tenzin’s eyes wanting to say more than words can say, but he was afraid to. Tenzin expected him to say something, but was met with lips again as he felt Tarrlok thrust against his almost hardening length, and Tenzin lets out a moan hitched at his throat. Tarrlok continues this, devouring the movement before any other action had occurred.

The sound of a telephone rang loudly far away. It was coming from Tenzin’s office. 

Between kisses, Tenzin said, “It’s Pema.” But they didn’t stop, and Tarrlok kept trailing his kisses wherever he had liked. On the neck, on his jawline and on the lips. Tarrlok wanted Tenzin all to himself and had hoped that maybe Tenzin would chose him this time. He trailed his hand down towards Tenzin’s groin and lightly traced his length, feeling Tenzin tensed up. Tenzin didn’t want it to end, but the telephone was still ringing loudly, Pema anticipating his answer. He breaks away from Tarrlok’s hold.

Tenzin was breathless, “I have to go. I’m sorry.” Tarrlok was catching his breath. He stared at him blankly as the power of lust died down from him until reality had hit him. He pushed himself gently off of Tenzin and looked at him. _Stay._

“No, I understand,” He had heard the telephone continue to ring. “Tenzin, go. I’m fine. She needs you.”

Tenzin hesitated to get up as he watched Tarrlok’s demeanor had changed, but the councilman kept pushing him out of his office.

“Thank you for understanding,” is all Tenzin says before he got up and ran out of the room.

“Goodnight, Councilman,” Tarrlok bids him farewell and sighs as he watched Tenzin leave. He looked around his office and felt the environment had changed, and he sat back down at his desk and continued to proof-read his articles.

Tenzin had made it into his office before the telephone was about to stop ringing. He reached his arm out and grabbed the telephone, placing it on his ear.

“Tenzin? It’s getting late. What took you so long?”

A breath that he didn’t know that he was holding in, escaped his lips as guilt had spread throughout his body. He swallowed hard at the thought of what was about to occur awhile ago.

“Sorry, dear, I fell asleep,” he lied through his teeth.

“That’s not healthy. I hope you’re not overworking yourself. Please come home.”

He sighs of exhaustion, “Yes, of course. I’ll be there in a few minutes. Don’t worry.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He hung up the phone and felt the atmosphere surrounding him had changed.

As he was about to head downstairs towards the exit, he looked in the direction of Tarrlok’s office and had felt the urge to say something to him. _But what?_ He hadn’t known, but in the moment of just the two of them, he so desperately wanted to say whatever he felt about Tarrlok but chose not to— as he always does. This was just another night of feelings being concealed and prevented from being something more. The day goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd be invested in these two but here I am! 
> 
> Biggest praise goes to @Lenticular and @DoubtingRabbit for their brilliant minds for the AU that I highly consider to be canon than what occurred on the show. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the mess of these two !


End file.
